For Mom
by brookgavin
Summary: introduction inside Water and fire are so different... yet so alike. just as Zuko and Katara are. can a spiritual place bring them together to save two very special people they loved ... and maybe find love w each other along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_Winter…Spring…Summer…Fall…_

_Four Seasons…_

_Water… Earth…Fire… Air…_

_Four Elements…_

_There is no separation among these elements and seasons as some may think there is…_

_They are all the same… but they act as though they are not…_

_In the Winter… there is snow about the ground, yet the blossoms of spring still lie below the layer of white._

_In the Spring… there is rain and clouds, yet the rays of light from the Sun still shine above the clouds' armor._

_In the Summer… there is much heat and not enough clouds, but the cool breezes of autumn aren't far behind._

_In the Fall… there are light breezes and leaves falling, but the cold air of winter is still around you._

_In water… there are the swift movements of air, the strong movements of earth, and the fierce movements of fire._

_In earth… there are the flowing movements of water, the fierce movements of fire, and the swift movements of air._

_In fire… there are the strong movements of earth, the swift movements of air, and the flowing movements of water._

_In air… there are the fierce movements of fire, the flowing movements of water, and the strong movements of air._

_Think about it…_

_There are no differences…_

_There are no separations…_

_Everything is… connected…_

"_MOM!"_

"_KATARA!"_

"_MOM!"_

"MOM!"

The girl looked around, her hand flying to the choker around her neck, breathing heavily, expecting to see a Southern Water Tribe village surrounded by fire and smoke and three Fire Nation soldiers hauling her mother away, but all she saw was the peaceful tranquility that was her camp.

Her shout hadn't seemed to wake any of the others in her campsite, but now she couldn't get back to sleep.

With a sigh, she wriggled out of her sleeping bag and grabbed her water skin and a small basket before heading off into the woods in search of fruit and nuts for breakfast.

As the girl made her way through the woods, she started to softly hum an old song that she recognized as a lullaby her mother had used to sing to her…

"_Hush now my sweet little one_

_The sun has gone and all the light._

_The moon is out_

_Time to say goodnight_

_Quiet down now my little angel_

_Close your eyes and go to sleep._

_Please my angel do not pout_

_Fall asleep a cloud of dreams_

_And as the moon shines down on our village_

_There are children closing their eyes_

_Little minds in little heads_

_Shutting off for this night_

_Gone is the sun and all the light_

_My little angel fall asleep_

_You will wake with the morning light_

_But for now_

_Close you eyes_

_Fall asleep_

_Dream sweet dreams of the moon_

_The spirit you are connected to_

_Dream sweet dreams of the seas_

_Of which salty airs you breathe_

_Hush now my sweet little one_

_The sun has gone and all the light._

_The moon is out_

_Time to say goodnight…"_

The girl looked at her feet as her mother's voice filled her head.

That was a mistake.

She walked into a wall of… ivy?

Pushing herself back up on her feet, she pried some ivy apart and saw stone behind the leaves and vines.

Some sudden instinct grew inside of her and she pulled at a patch of ivy until the sign of the Fire Nation came into view.

It was etched boldly into the rough gray stone and the girl stumbled to back away from the symbol, but she tripped over her own feet and fell on her back.

The symbol started to glow and her heart rate quickened.

'Did I set off a signal?' she thought worriedly.

She got up and made to leave, but an unfamiliar voice in her head begged, 'Please, don't leave…'

Cautiously, the girl stepped towards the wall again.

'The water…' the voice pleaded, 'Bend the water…'

The girl cautiously bent some water from her water skin and asked aloud, "What do I do now?"

The voice didn't answer.

An idea hit the girl and she bent the water into the engraving.

The symbol glowed stronger, and suddenly flames burst up from the ground around the girl.

She screamed, but it was unheard to any ears, and then her world went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, so on the first chapter, I didn't give much of an explanation, but here it is: this story is basically a spiritual happening that's supposed to help Zuko and Katara understand each other and what happened to their mothers. The place where they find this information is much like HeartofFire-SoulofWater's garden in her story The Secret Garden (it's on this site, so check it out). So yeah, I just wanted to clear that up. Oh, and this story is after the season two finale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender (but if I did, this story would be summarized down and made into an episode!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Winter…Spring…Summer…Fall…_

_Four Seasons…_

_Water… Earth…Fire… Air…_

_Four Elements…_

_There is no separation among these elements and seasons as some may think there is…_

_They are all the same… but they act as though they are not…_

_In the Winter… there is snow about the ground, yet the blossoms of spring still lie below the layer of white._

_In the Spring… there is rain and clouds, yet the rays of light from the Sun still shine above the clouds' armor._

_In the Summer… there is much heat and not enough clouds, but the cool breezes of autumn aren't far behind._

_In the Fall… there are light breezes and leaves falling, but the cold air of winter is still around you._

_In water… there are the swift movements of air, the strong movements of earth, and the fierce movements of fire._

_In earth… there are the flowing movements of water, the fierce movements of fire, and the swift movements of air._

_In fire… there are the strong movements of earth, the swift movements of air, and the flowing movements of water._

_In air… there are the fierce movements of fire, the flowing movements of water, and the strong movements of air._

_Think about it…_

_There are no differences…_

_There are no separations…_

_Everything is… connected…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Zuko my love, listen closely, I don't have much time…"_

"_Huh… Mom?"_

"_Zuko listen to me, no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are…"_

"_Mom!"_

"MOM!"

He looked around, his breathing disheveled, expecting to be back in the Fire Palace, his mother leaving at the doorway.

But no.

All he saw was the grand room he now owned in the Earth Kingdome Palace.

With a sigh he stumbled out of the bed and looked at the outfit Azula had given to him the night before to dress in when he woke.

The colors were of his nation: reds, gold, grays and black. There was a baggy gray long sleeved shirt with black forearm cuffs, grayish red baggy pants, traditional gray, black and gold royal Fire Nation boots, and a long, deep red robe with extra gold trim and two shoulder covers, representing that he was of the second highest royal status.

He gulped, remembering his sister's words…

"_When you wake in the morning, you will put on these victorious colors and stand next to me here at this throne and we will rule this unworthy kingdom… together…"_

He looked down at his pajamas.

Thin, baggy black pants and a dark red sleeveless shirt with gold trim on the collar.

He looked out the window to see that it was only dawn.

He slipped on his old Earth Kingdome soft, dark brown leather moccasins, grabbed his Duo swords, and jumped out the window, landing cat-like on the ground.

He looked around and saw a few Dai Li agents walking around, but they ignored him since he was trusted by their leader.

He strolled around the grounds and suddenly came upon a mysterious looking patch of woods.

Unsheathing his swords, he wandered into the woods.

As he walked, he swore he heard a familiar tune playing in the distance.

'What was that song again?' he wondered.

Before long, his mother's voice filled his head, reminding him of the sweet old lullaby she used to sing…

"_Alas my little Prince,_

_You're finally awake_

_It's time to get out of bed, sleepyhead_

_So come and greet the day._

_The sun shines down on you_

_You'll someday be big and strong_

_Don't think that you aren't now_

_It's been there all along_

_There's a ray of light_

_For everyone_

_There's a ray of hope_

_Shining from the sun_

_There's a ray of love_

_From me to you_

_And I know_

_You return it too…_

_Alas my little child_

_The sun is shining bright_

_Enjoy the day as much as you can_

_For soon it will be night_

_My little Prince_

_You shall grow to be brave_

_But don't think you aren't now_

_The time will be here come what may_

_There's a ray of light_

_For everyone_

_There's a ray of hope_

_Shining from the sun_

_There's a ray of love_

_From me to you_

_And I know_

_You return it too…_

_Believe in the sun_

_Believe in the life_

_Believe in the one_

_That shines in the light_

_Believe in you_

_Believe in me_

_Believe in the birds_

_That sing in the trees_

_Believe in the moon_

_Believe in the stars_

_Believe in yourself_

_And you will go far…_

_There's a ray of light_

_For everyone_

_There's a ray of hope_

_Shining from the sun_

_There's a ray of love_

_From me to you_

_And I know_

_You return it too…"_

As the song played in his head, he looked at the ground and ran into a wall.

As he fell back, he reached his arms behind him and sunk his swords into the ground and back flipped so he was standing again.

The wall looked to be made of ivy, but he could tell there was something behind it.

He walked forward and tore at a patch of the leaves and vines until the Water Tribe symbol came into view. It was etched thickly into the rough gray stone that was the wall.

"What's this doing here?" he murmured to himself.

Suddenly, the symbol started glowing, shocking him.

He stumbled again and this time he fell on his back.

'Please…' a voice pleaded in his head, 'Don't leave…'

The voice sounded familiar, but different, and he couldn't place it.

'Bend the fire…' the voice begged again.

Hesitantly, he brought flame to his hands and molded it in the air before pushing it towards the wall.

The shaped fire fit perfectly into the engraving and it started to glow brighter and suddenly ice shot up from the ground in a small circle around him, jagged edges facing the sky.

He shouted in shock and then his world went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know that this chapter is almost the same as the last one, but w/ Zuko instead of Katara, but the next chapter is going to be better. Just trust me people… and review please XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey all! It's me again and I'm posting for the third time today! WHEW! What a day! Anyways, here's the third chapter of For Mom.**

**Disclaimer: same as always yawn **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Winter…Spring…Summer…Fall…_

_Four Seasons…_

_Water… Earth…Fire… Air…_

_Four Elements…_

_There is no separation among these elements and seasons as some may think there is…_

_They are all the same… but they act as though they are not…_

_In the Winter… there is snow about the ground, yet the blossoms of spring still lie below the layer of white._

_In the Spring… there is rain and clouds, yet the rays of light from the Sun still shine above the clouds' armor._

_In the Summer… there is much heat and not enough clouds, but the cool breezes of autumn aren't far behind._

_In the Fall… there are light breezes and leaves falling, but the cold air of winter is still around you._

_In water… there are the swift movements of air, the strong movements of earth, and the fierce movements of fire._

_In earth… there are the flowing movements of water, the fierce movements of fire, and the swift movements of air._

_In fire… there are the strong movements of earth, the swift movements of air, and the flowing movements of water._

_In air… there are the fierce movements of fire, the flowing movements of water, and the strong movements of air._

_Think about it…_

_There are no differences…_

_There are no separations…_

_Everything is… connected…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up who knows how long later, her head spinning and her body filled with pain.

She tried to stand, but when she made the attempt, she only fell back down, the pain and dizziness increasing.

Suddenly she heard the shuffle of feet and a soft voice asked, "Oh dear, are you ok?"

Her eyes popped open in recognition; it was the voice that had been in her head outside the wall.

Above her stood a woman dressed in Fire Lady robes, a concerned look on her face.

"W-who are you? Where am I?"

The girl scrambled to get away as the asked her question.

"I am Fire Lady Ursa, and this is my sanctuary," the woman answered.

The girl looked around and noticed that the area she was in looked like a Fire Nation garden. Ponds with turtle ducks swimming around on the water, trees of magnificent cherry blossoms, cobblestone pathways extending from where she was laying, bright flowers and intensely dark leaved bushes.

"I-I'm in the Fire Nation? How'd I get here? Where are Aang and Sokka? What did you do with them?" the girl asked in an accusatory tone.

Ursa chuckled and said, "No, you're not in the Fire Nation, but Katara, I've been expecting you."

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked.

"That's something we'll talk about later. Right now, I have to show you something," Ursa said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her to her feet and making her way down one of the cobblestone pathways.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

Ursa turned around and said, "You'll have to follow me to find out."

Cautiously, she followed the Fire Lady until the pathway ended and they were at the door of what seemed to be a cabin of some sort.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Come inside," Ursa said, opening the door and walking in.

With hesitant movement, she followed and tentatively looked around.

Though the outside of the hut was simple, the inside was much more.

Lavish red and gold based tapestries hung from the walls; there was an extravagant white marble table in one corner, a small bay window in another, the large window seat piled with marvelous pillows varying in shades of red with gold tassels in the corners, and two doors leading off to other rooms.

"Come along," Ursa said from one of the doors on the opposite side of the room.

She slowly made her way over to where the Fire Lady was and asked, "What is it that you need to show me?"

Taking the girl's arm lightly, the Fire Lady pulled her over to a mirror on the dresser next to the four poster bed in the room and Ursa said, "I want you to look in this mirror and tell me what you see."

The girl did as she was told and said, "I just see… me."

"I knew this was going to happen," Ursa said, shaking her head.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Let me rephrase that," Ursa said, "Look into the mirror and think hard about your mother."

She was startled that this woman would ask her to do such a thing, but she obliged to do it anyway.

She looked at the mirror again, this time her hand delicately clasped around the pendant on the choker around her neck.

After a minute, her mother's appearance looked back at her.

Her mother's hand rose and pressed against the surface of the mirror.

With tears in her eyes, the girl placed her hand over her mother's.

"M-mom…" she murmured.

The figure in the mirror nodded with a small smile.

Suddenly her mother's figure disappeared and the girl was left staring at herself in the mirror again.

She backed away from the dresser and fell to her knees, her body racked with sobs.

Ursa bent down and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, and the girl caved and leaned against the Fire Lady.

Ursa wasn't surprised at this and held the girl, stroking her hair and humming the tune to the girl's old lullaby.

After her tears subsided, she looked up at the Fire Lady and asked, "H-how do you know that song?"

"I heard you humming it before you walked into the wall," Ursa chuckled.

Giving a small laugh herself, the girl stood and said, "I should be going."

"Katara, I didn't bring you here so that you could leave," Ursa said, "This is a special place that you need to drink in. I'm here to help you understand what happened to your mother."

"Y-you're Zuko's mother, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Indeed I am, but that's not important right now. Come, and I will show the rest of the grounds…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: okay, so that's chapter 4. all you have to do now is review and the next chapter will be up soon! But I'm not posting another chapter again today. I have other stories you know (go and read them!)**

**Review please! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: … chapter. four.**

**Disclaimer: same. as. always.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Winter…Spring…Summer…Fall…_

_Four Seasons…_

_Water… Earth…Fire… Air…_

_Four Elements…_

_There is no separation among these elements and seasons as some may think there is…_

_They are all the same… but they act as though they are not…_

_In the Winter… there is snow about the ground, yet the blossoms of spring still lie below the layer of white._

_In the Spring… there is rain and clouds, yet the rays of light from the Sun still shine above the clouds' armor._

_In the Summer… there is much heat and not enough clouds, but the cool breezes of autumn aren't far behind._

_In the Fall… there are light breezes and leaves falling, but the cold air of winter is still around you._

_In water… there are the swift movements of air, the strong movements of earth, and the fierce movements of fire._

_In earth… there are the flowing movements of water, the fierce movements of fire, and the swift movements of air._

_In fire… there are the strong movements of earth, the swift movements of air, and the flowing movements of water._

_In air… there are the fierce movements of fire, the flowing movements of water, and the strong movements of air._

_Think about it…_

_There are no differences…_

_There are no separations…_

_Everything is… connected…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko… Zuko… wake up Zuko…" a voice urged softly.

His eyes popped open.

'That voice… I've heard it before… outside…the wall?' he asked himself.

He suddenly found himself face to face with a woman that looked like an older version of the Avatar's water bending friend.

The thought of the girl brought back a few memories…

"_You're a terrible person, you know that?"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_How dare you! You don't know what this war has done to me… me personally!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_The Fire Nation took my mother away from me…"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

'You see what your father has done to all those people? What you've done?' a harsh voice in his voice said. It sounded like Iroh…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_It's just that… all this time, when I've imagined the face of the enemy… it's been your face…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'She hates you… you terrify her… you hurt her…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Maybe you can get rid of your mark…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so… I've been saving it for something special. I don't know if it would work…but…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'She offered you something special… now you'll probably never the chance back…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have changed…" he whispered, his voice filled with shame and regret.

"Zuko…" the woman said, shaking his shoulder lightly, his eyes popping open again.

"You're… her mother… aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Kaori, Katara's mother," the woman said.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in my sanctuary Zuko," Kaori said.

"I-I don't understand," he said, "Why am I here?"

"Because I'm going to help you," Kaori answered.

"With what? I don't need any help, especially from a southern water tribe wench! Don't you know? The Fire Nation is victorious, and the Earth Kingdome has fallen. Not even the Avatar can do anything now," he spat.

"You do realize I have half the mind to freeze the inside of your throat now young man," Kaori said calmly, but her expression was the total opposite.

"You should've listened to your uncle. Azula's redemption wasn't for you; it's for her and Ozai. Once you get back to your "home" you'll be locked away, never to see daylight again. You will be a slave to your sister, and Ozai will grant her the right of the throne. Don't you see Zuko? You are only a pawn in the sick plan your so called "family" is putting into action," Kaori said.

He looked away, his scar open to her eyes.

"You are the face of the enemy in my daughter's eyes, and you know that that must change Zuko," Kaori said.

Silence.

"Knowingly you have hurt the world, and maybe even some people that you will one day hold dear, but that day will only come if you change… for the better."

His eyes closed, but he didn't stand down. He said nothing.

"Why did I even promise Ursa that I would do this for her?" Kaori murmured in disgust.

His head snapped up and he looked wide-eyed at the woman.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Kaori looked away and didn't say a word, mocking his previous acts of ignorance.

"Tell me what you said," he spat, fire daggers coming to his hands.

Silence.

He advanced on her and pounced, but Kaori was too quick and jumped out of the way. She bent water from a pouch at her hip and froze him to the nearest wall.

"You will not behave like that with someone who is offering you help," Kaori shot.

'I already have…' he thought shamefully.

His wall broke down.

"J-just tell me what you said," he murmured.

"I promised your mother that I would help you… to understand what happened to her," Kaori answered.

"My mom… s-she's…" his voice trailed off.

"No, but if you continue to take this path you have foolishly chosen, she will be," Kaori said.

"You're just trying to turn me against my people, my honor, my father!" he shouted accusingly.

Putting a palm to her forehead and shaking her head, Kaori muttered, "You truly are your father's son…"

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" he spat.

Acting as though he hadn't said a word, Kaori said, "Come… there is something you must see."

"Why should I?" he shot fiercely.

Kaori turned her head to look at him, and in his eyes for a second, the woman's bright blue eyes turned gold… just like his…

He followed her.

They came to a small pond, a tree providing shade to half of the water.

Kaori sat and patted the spot of grass next to her.

He sat.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Look into the water," Kaori instructed.

He got on his hands and knees and bent over the water, only to see his own reflection in the clearness.

"I just see… me," he said, a twinge of confusion easily found in his voice.

"Think about your mother Zuko… look in the water and think about Ursa," Kaori said.

He closed his eyes, leaned back into a sitting position and muttered, "No… it's too painful…"

"Zuko, you will never be able to understand what happened if you don't try to face it," Kaori said.

Trembling slightly, he leaned forward again on his hands and knees again and looked into the water…

After a moment, his own reflection blurred, and his mother's reflection stared back at him. She was still wearing her Fire Lady robes, and she smiled softly up at him.

His eyes widened and his jaw went slightly askew.

Her hand reached out and her palm flattered against the underside of the water.

He placed his hand over hers.

There was a small glint of fear in her eyes, and the tiniest glimmer or pleading.

He closed his eyes and thought, 'I'll try… I'm going to help you…'

He opened his eyes and he was left staring at his own reflection again, his mother gone.

His reaction was shock, and he stumbled away from the water, his jaw slightly askew and his cold, hard, gold eyes softened and filled with tears.

Kaori offered her arms and he gratefully fell into them.

He let go of the wall he had built around himself that had isolated him from this world he had walked back into.

There was a buzz in his chest that he couldn't define… it had been too long since he'd last felt it…

He hadn't felt this way since the day before his mother disappeared…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: okay, so here's the long awaited chapter 4! (and I know, I know, in the last chapter at this point I said chapter 3 was chapter 4. I made a mistake!) hope you all liked it and review!!**


End file.
